Two Worlds Collide
by snowbechloe
Summary: When a famous band and a couple in love meet, will it all be sunshine and rainbows or will feelings get in the way of their happy ending.


**Hi! Emilie and I are co-writing a fanfiction about Why Don't We (a band) and Bechloe (a Pitch Perfect ship). We are going to attempt a chapter everyday. There is going to be a lot of drama so you're in for a ride!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any characters mentioned in this story unfortunately!**

 **L.A, USA…**

Daniel and Jonah laughed after they filmed another instagram video that their fans would surely love.

"I can't wait to start on this new album,bro. It's going to be so dope." Jonah said excitedly to Daniel.

"I know, man. But that reminds me, I need to call Beca and ask her about producing it," Daniel said as he got out his phone.

"Your sister,right? I can't wait to meet her. She sounds cool,well with what you've told me. Can you trust her to do a good job of it though? I know this is important to you after how many hours you have put in to writing those songs." Jonah said, checking that they will have someone that will care about this album as much as they do.

"Trust me,bro. I know what I'm doing. If i can convince her to do it, this album will be the next best thing. She'll produce the crap out of it dude!" Daniel said putting in this number he will always remember of by heart (he has always been good at that kind of stuff).

…

 **San Francisco, USA**

Beca sighed in anger and annoyance when her phone rang once again with a call from work. She knew working as a big-shot music producer would make her busy but she wasn't expecting phone calls 24/7, at the worst times as well! She was finally about to confess her love to chloe after 7 years of dancing around each other when she got the call.

Answering the call reluctantly, Beca said annoyed," What?".

"Whoa Becs, i wasn't expecting that. Is that the way you answer your brother after not hearing of him for 5 years?" the voice on the other end spoke in a teasing tone.

She knew that voice, "Daniel! What are you calling for? Where have you been? I swear I am going to kill you when-".

"Chill, dude. We both know that we fell out of touch when our careers took off! Which reminds me, how are you doing? From what I hear you're doing great. Have you settled down yet?"

"What's with all the questions? And my careers great. I haven't settled down yet but I'm working on it,". At that sentence she turned around from where she was standing to stare at Chloe who was looking at her confused on who she was talking to.

"Anyway, why are you calling from this weird number? I thought this call was from work."

"Well, as weird as it sounds, this actually has a lot to do with work, I'm not just calling you out of the blue. I got a new phone," He said but before he could continue Beca interrupted with,

"Rude"

"Yeah, anyway, how would you, Beca Mitchell like to produce our band's newest album we are working on?"

"Yessss I would love too! When should i start?" Beca asked excitedly.

Chloe looked at beca again and wondered what she was getting excited about.

"Tomorrow? Can you come over you know like meet the band and stuff,but you will probably be here for about 6 weeks so you might want to start packing, "Daniel said.

Beca's smile soon faded when she looked over to Chloe and realised that she wasn't going to be able to see her for 6 weeks.

"...hello,are you still there?" Daniel questioned.

"Umm yeah sorry i was just thinking, what about Chloe? I can't leave her?" Beca asked with worry laced through her voice.

Her and Chloe had been tied at the hip since the day the redhead walked in Beca's shower trying to persuade her to audition for the all girl college acapella group (The Bellas) after hearing the brunette sing titanium. When Beca joined she switched it all around. What once were a boring acapella group who only sang 80's songs became a fun, popular group of women who sang this century mashups made by Beca Mitchell herself. Since then Beca and Chloe were best friends and over time secretly fell in love with each other.

"Becs have you told her yet?"Daniel asked, snapping Beca from her thoughts.

"Well I was about to before you called. I wasn't going to answer but I'm glad i did,"Beca said.

"Aww,but seriously you need to tell her,if you tell her she can come with you,"Daniel offered.

"Wait seriously?"Beca said shocked.

"Ye, sur-e Beca I knoww mush she means to youu," Daniel says but it comes out slurred.

"Why are you talking like that?" Beca asked, laughing at how her brother was speaking.

"What? Sorry! I'm eating watermelon, dude," Daniel said, laughing as well.

"I remember how obsessed you were with that fruit. I still don't get ,I'm going to go and tell her now," Beca said.

"Good luck!"

"Okay, thanks bro. Bye,"

Beca hangs up,takes in a deep breath and walks over to chloe who was cooking in their kitchen in their shared penthouse apartment.

"Hey Chlo,can we talk?" Beca started, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Sure,"Chloe sweetly replied.

"Actually, I can wait until we start eating,"Beca said scared. 'Mitchell, get it together' Beca thought.

"Are you sure? And why are you so nervous?"chloe questioned.

"It doesn't matter I'll wait until we eat, ".Beca said `

 **Five minutes later...**

"Dinner's ready!"Chloe shouted from the kitchen

Beca walked into the kitchen and gulped.

"This looks delicious,"Beca said sitting down at the table.

"I know," Chloe said sarcastically.

They both just giggled and sat there in silence for a while until chloe broke it.

"So what did you what to talk to me about earlier,because i have something to tell you too,".Chloe questioned.

Beca got worried and Chloe could tell. What did she expect they had known each other for 7 years, she could read the brunette like a book.

"Come on Beca ,I'm your bestfriend you can tell me anything," Chloe said comforting Beca.

Oh god, why did she have to say best friend. I suppose there's no backing out now.' Beca thought.

"Ok i- ummm i- i like you," the brunette stuttered.

Chloe sat there with her fork of spaghetti stuck in the air and her jaw dropped.

"Great, well done Mitchell you've just messed up this whole friendship,"Beca muttered to herself, convinced chloe didn't like her back.

"I like you too,"Chloe blurted out.

"Are you serious?"Beca said shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes,"Chloe said with a beaming smile.

Beca and chloe both stood up and practically ran into each other's arms.

'Chlo! Let's update our Instagram. I'm sure all the Bellas and all my fans would finally like to know that we are together,' Beca said.

Beca took a selfie of them and uploaded it with the caption 'I guess you'll be glad to know that I finally found the courage to ask the girl of my dreams out(it doesn't help that she's smokin hot too❤️❤️❤️'

Seeing the caption, Chloe pushed Beca playfully but Beca made it up with giving the redhead a passionate kiss for the second time that day.

…

'Jack,Jonah can u come here!' Daniel shouted from outside.

Seconds later Jack and Jonah come downstairs and go out to their massive garden.

'Hey can we get a picture for our insta?'Daniel asked.

'Sure what do u what to do?' Jack and Jonah questioned

'Ummm...we could do some tricks into the pool?'daniel suggested.'We haven't posted in a while.

'Sounds good,' jack said.

Jonah had already gone to put his swim trunks on,soon after Jack followed Daniel already had his on for some reason.

'Corbyn!'Daniel shouted.

'Yeah!'Corbyn said coming outside where Daniel was.

Can you get this picture of me,Jack and Jonah?'Daniel asked.

'Sure,' Corbyn replied

Daniel knew Corbyn would do a good job that's why he didn't ask Zach.

The boys came running back and found that Corbyn took an amazing picture.

'Hey, guys. I meant to tell you that I got my sister to produce the new album we've been working on,' Daniel said excitedly.

'We better follow her on instagram so she knows who we are,' Corbyn said. 'What's her name.?'

' Mitchell,' Daniel said.

All the boys looked at their insta and followed . She wasn't hard to find seeing as she had quite the following.

The boys put their phones away but Jonah was still looking at Instagram. He asked Daniel, 'Who's the girl in the recent post?'

He showed the photo to Daniel.

Daniel replies with, 'Becas friend,'. He kept it short because he didn't know whether Beca had confessed her feelings yet.

But Daniel walked off with the boys and didn't look back at Jonah because if he did he would have saw the look on his face.

Jonah smiled mischievously and muttered to himself, 'I like what I see,' ...


End file.
